Don't Forget, Please
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Collection 3. Crime - Organized: Sasuke survived by compartmentalizing his life, by keeping business and pleasure separate. But the blonde woman in his bed strove to make that nearly impossible. AU. Yakuza. One-shot. SasuIno.
1. Homecoming: Can't Say No

**Title:** Can't Say No

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Uchiha, Sasuke and Yamanaka, Ino

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot – Complete

**Summary:** It was a school thing and it wasn't sports, but for one reason or another he just couldn't say no to her.

**Theme:** Homecoming

**Word Count:** 1,086

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

"So? Who asked you?" Ino probed her best friend. School had only just started no more then a month ago, but it was already homecoming and the two always gossiped about the guys who asked them to such events. No one had asked Ino yet – not the right person at least – but he was going to. She just knew it.

Sakura looked away, she'd been avoiding this question all day, but this was their off hour and she wasn't going to get away. "Come on, Saki! You _have_ to tell me, it's a rule, you know!"

The pink-haired – yes pink – senior quirked a pink eyebrow, "Really? Is it another one of those unwritten best friend codes?"

"Duh! Keep up Forehead Girl!"

She rolled her green eyes, "Whatever you say, Ino, whatever you say."

"I do say, now who asked you?"

"Well,…I was asked by a lot of guys."

Ino pursed her lips, "And who did you say yes to?"

"I said…yes to…" She looked up sheepishly. "Deidara."

Now the blonde's jaw dropped, "Deidara? As in the female looking delinquent who's in a gang?!"

Sakura glared at her. "Sasuke's elder brother is in that same gang and how many times have you fantasized with him?"

"A bit–"

"A bit!"

"–okay a lot, but at least I have enough sense not to get involved with him!"

Sakura folded her arms "Thank you for calling me an idiot."

Ino sighed, "That's not what I meant."

"That's what you were implying."

"Look, I just don't want to see you hurt or something."

Now the rosette sighed, "I know Ino. But I really like him…and besides I've already gotten introduced to the entire gang and I'm pretty sure they'd kick Deidara's ass if he ever hurt me."

Ino snorted, "Just don't get into the wrong stuff."

"And there you go implying I'm an idiot again. Deidara wouldn't be too happy with me if I did."

"So you hang out with gang, are dating with one of its members, but none of them will allow you to get into any of the stuff they do or be hurt?"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically, happy her best friend and practically sister understood her position. "Yep!"

Ino shook her head. "I always said you were crazy."

"Well what about you?"

The blue-eyed girl put a hand to her chest feigning offense, "I am most certainly not crazy."

Her companion rolled her eyes even though they glittered with amusement. "Oh no Ino, not you."

Ino grinned, "I'm so glad you get it."

Pink locks flew as the young Haruno shook her head, "Any way I meant who asked you that you said yes to?"

Ino sighed. "No one. It's faltering how many guys asked me, but the right one hasn't yet."

"You're holding out for Sasuke aren't you?"

"Duh."

..:X0o0xX:..

Ino scanned the halls for the guy she was looking for. She'd already spotted the fan girl crowd of his; she was just trying to find him in it. Typically he was in the center of it. And the center was…ah-ha! There he is. She wasted no time in making her way to him.

"Sasuke! Hey! I need to talk to you." The teen paused, waiting for her to squeeze her way through the crowd to get to his side.

"Hn. What do you need to talk about?" the two had been friends for a few years now, but the blonde had always wanted more even if he'd never showed any signs of wanting such a thing himself. So she'd stuck to being just his friend, thinking that at least she was that and didn't want to ruin it. Hopefully though if she hinted enough, he'd ask her to homecoming with him.

"Well…umm…" She hadn't thought that far ahead, she'd just wanted his attention. "I was wondering if you could help me…"

He paused, eyeing her. "With what?" he was obviously being cautious. The last time he'd helped her he ended up telling her how she looked in at least a few dozen shoes while helping her at her family's flower shop.

"Um, well see. Homecoming is soon and I really like this guy. But we're just friends and I don't know if he likes me as anything more than that. I don't know how to find out so I can get him to ask me…if he does like me of course." Oh nice Ino, why don't you just tell him 'Sasuke, I like you, will you go with me to homecoming?' She couldn't have been anymore obvious.

He stared at her for a few moments. Ino was one of the few girls that didn't fall all over him even though she did like him. He'd been aware of that from the very beginning, which meant a lot to him. She'd valued their friendship more than her like for him just so she could hang around. She'd been what he needed when he needed it without having to ask. Sure he'd been close to Sakura too, that's how he'd met Ino. But Sakura and himself were siblings basically and he was well aware she was already taken. Not that Ino was second best, she'd never be that to him. He's just known Sakura longer.

Honestly, he'd thought he'd made it real damn clear that he liked her too in the sense that she liked him. He'd never said no to her. Not if he could help it. And he'd let her get away with _a lot_ more than anyone else. Piggyback rides, hanging off his arm, hell inside his personal bubble. Only Akatsuki, Naruto, and Sakura had achieved that and most certainly not to the level Ino had obtained.

He smirked and leaned down to the pretty cheerleader, whispering in her ear. "Seven."

She stopped walking staring after him with a confused expression that made her look cute. Then she looked even cuter when she started blushing. Then again she always looked cute, even gorgeous. Not, of course, that he'd ever tell her that.

Smirking triumphantly he kept walking.


	2. Appointment: Excuse Me!

**Title:** Excuse Me?

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Uchiha, Sasuke and Yamanaka, Ino

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot – Complete

**Summary:** "Do you have an appointment?" "Excuse me?" "Do. You. Have. An. Appointment?" "No, I don't. Now move." "No can do." "You know what? I do have an appointment." "For when?" "Now, between my fist and your face." "Excuse me?"

**Theme:** Appointment

**Word Count:** 310

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

"Do you have an appointment?" What the hell?

"Excuse me?" She did need a fucking appointment to–

"Do. You. Have. An. Appointment?" Blue eyes narrowed at his babying tone that clearly suggested her an incompetent fool of sorts.

"No, I don't. Now move." She was already having a bad day; she didn't need some fool of a security guard to add to it. Her husband could do _that_ all on his own.

"No can do." She tugged a hand threw messy platinum blonde hair that was no longer in the neat high pony-tail she'd put it in this morning.

"You know what? I do have an appointment."

The man looked slightly relieved that she was now being cooperative, "For when?"

She grinned and his relief faltered as wariness festered, "Now, between my fist and your face." And the relief shattered into a million pieces as a stunned expression took its place.

"Excuse me?" She could just barely hear him as a result of his surprise.

She felt her grin widen as she pulled her right arm back, fist clenched tightly.

"Ino." Her fist stopped inches from the man's face. Blonde hair flew as she spun to the voice that had called her name.

"Sasuke!" He would clear this up real fast.

"Stop flirting with my security guards."

Her jaw hit the ground.


	3. Crime: Organized

**Title:** Organized

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** SymphoniaFreak

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot Collection – Complete

**Summary:** Sasuke survived by compartmentalizing his life, by keeping business and pleasure separate. But the blonde woman in his bed strove to make that nearly impossible.

**Theme: **Crime

**Word Count:** 1,035

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

**Edited on:** July 26, 2012

* * *

The Uchiha family was a mess on the inside. No one saw it though, and no one who didn't deal with it daily knew. Not the innocent people on the streets, not the employees of Uchiha Corp, and definitely not the subordinates of the Uchiha yakuza. It was a long standing tradition to uphold the family image, the family honor, as it had been way back when the family had been a prominent samurai clan. But Sasuke was in charge of the yakuza branch of his family, and it left him with no doubts that his political, criminal family was screwed up as hell.

Not that he ever said anything. What was he supposed to say? Who would he vent to? Anyone who knew of his plight was too cold, too arrogant, or too greedy to actually care about the unfair burden he dealt with because his family was full of power hungry, traditional fools.

Black eyes squeezed shut for a moment before opening reluctantly. A glance out the large windows of his room would have told him it was nighttime, and that he really should get up. He had things to do, people to see; Tokyo's underground nightlife was always teeming with activity, and as one of the major players, he had to be willing and able to keep up with it. But he didn't look out the window, and he didn't roll out of his large four-poster bed. Normally he would have been just fine with a plain king-sized bed, nothing fancy like the one he had now, but _she_had asked. And he would never refuse her.

There was a soft groan from the warm body to his right as its owner burrowed deeper into him. He didn't push her away; he would never push her away. She held the skeleton key to every part of him and she wasn't shy about using it.

He turned his head, only able to see the crown of her moonlit platinum blonde hair from his position. However, instead of moving and risking jostling his lover, he settled for registering her more fully with his other senses. His body hummed with the feel of her soft curves pressed against him in all the right places, in all the right ways, and he luxuriated in the relaxed feel of simply having her all but strewn across him like a human blanket in her half-curled, half-sprawled position. Her breath fanned out in soft, warm puffs across his collarbone, and it was a pleasant sensation rivaled only by the feel of her lips on his cool skin. She always smelled of candy and lilacs; it was a sweet, soothing scent that he'd recognize anywhere now, and with her pressed up against him, his arm trapped under her petite body, it was a heady, intoxicating scent. He always marveled how the smell of her got all over his bed and his room no matter how long she stayed, but she never walked away smelling like him. Except when she took one of his shirts.

After another moment, she shifted, clearly fighting the urge to stir and stretch. Sasuke simply watched, entranced with the beautiful woman who was so devoted to him. His beautiful woman. Closing his eyes momentarily, he squeezed her waist and pulled her closer to him. His actions earned him a soft chuckle and nuzzle to the side of his throat. Humming, he tugged her until she was draped on top of him.

She didn't bother to try to pull away, or even to push herself to her elbows to look at him. Graceful, feminine fingers drew lazy patterns on the closest exposed patch of skin with manicured, perfect nails. The sensation sent goose bumps scrawling across his naked flesh. "What are we doing tonight?" Her voice was soft, and the remnants of sleep had made it husky.

Every day he thought about how lucky, how satisfied he was to have her like this. She was his, completely and fully, and she stayed willingly. He drew his own absentminded designs on her bareback, and she shivered reflexively. With a quiet rumble deep in his chest, he abruptly flipped them over. "Besides the obvious?"

Azure eyes looked back up at him, darkening slightly at the intent, smoldering look and the implications of what 'obvious' was. With a slow, nearly primal smile, she laughed. "Yes, besides _that_." Leaning up, she kissed him, and he immediately kissed back.

A string of chaste though deepening kisses ensued before he was content to answer her. "We have a few meetings to go to, some events. Mother is hoping you'll attend an early morning breakfast with her since Father and Aniki are in New York." The young woman beneath him was the only person, even amongst his family, to be privy to his every thought; she knew everything about him and his messed up family. She knew that he was in charge of the yakuza portion of the family while his elder brother controlled the business. She also greatly enjoyed screwing with his philosophy of separation between business and pleasure; his personal life didn't belong in his professional life. Not that she cared. She didn't sabotage him or undermine him, but she teased and mocked and played at every chance she got.

Ino nodded acceptingly, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of getting to spend a meal with Uchiha Mikoto. The two of them acted like best friends despite the fact that the blonde was not yet his wife. Soon, he told his ego. Besides, she was already his in every sense of the word. "Then we should get up." She made to push to her elbows, but didn't even bother struggling when he pressed her back into the mattress.

He grinned deviously at her. "Not yet."


End file.
